New Perspective
by M.Cherry
Summary: E querendo ou não, ela até podia ser a mais nova perspectiva. Mas e daí?


Well, well, well.

Fic escrita para o III mini-chall Harry/Pansy do seisvê, que eu fiquei com prata. As frases que eu usei foram das seguintes fics:(que eram os itens dos challenge)

_"Despedidas são para as pessoas que se importam" (As verdades e mentiras de um falso relacionamento, Misa Black)_  
_"Ela é sua nova perspectiva, o que ela pode te oferecer?" (Verdade não Secreta, Bela Evans Potter)._

e eu apenas me baseei nelas.

Se não gostar, aperte o** x** ou qualquer método que feche ou volte.

Valeu, valeu.

****

Boa Leitura!

* * *

**New Perspective.**

"Tchau."  
Foi o que talvez, um dia, num futuro distante, Harry pensou em dizer. Mas pensar é muito complicado e quem pensa muito, não faz nada.

**.x.**

Era tudo muito complicado como já era de esperar. Muito escondido, mentiras, verdades, discussões e coisas de casais.  
Casais mesmo, daqueles de sair pra fazer compras e tudo mais.  
Muitos se opuseram claro. Jamais iriam imaginar que Harry se apaixonaria por ela. Ela quase o havia entregado. Mas agora isso era passado.

**.x.**

No começo, muitos perguntavam se não era apenas uma aventura louca, coisa de momento, sexo, atração demais... Enfim. Ele dizia que não. Na verdade, é que Pansy era completamente diferente das outras.  
Ela não gostava que Harry lhe dissesse "Eu Te Amo" em momentos fofos, não gostava de beijinhos na testa pela manhã, nunca foi de fazer reuniões lindas, sorridentes e familiares. Não! Nem pensar.  
Ela gostava de festas, baladas, whisky, cigarro, motéis diferentes, perfumes ousados e... Brincadeirinhas diferentes.

**.x.**

As mentiras vieram quando um dia, ela resolveu comemorar o aniversário de Harry. Ela odiava isso, pelo menos fazer isso com Harry e mais pessoas. Resolveu chamar Ron, Hermione e os filhos.  
Ah, aquelas crianças! Irritavam Pansy de uma forma incrível. Enquanto ela sorria falsamente bem e conversava educadamente, aquelas malditas crianças corriam!  
"Você pensa em ter filhos, Parkinson?" – perguntou Hermione irônica.  
"Oh, sim, Granger" – respondeu no mesmo tom.

"Pansy você nunca me disse que queria ter filhos..."  
Ela abriu a porta da casa calmamente e jogou a bolsa encima do sofá. Acendeu os cigarros e foi abrindo todas as janelas.  
"Tenha dó, Harry... Você viu como aquela sujeita se dirigiu a mim?"  
"Achei que já estivesse acostumada."  
"Pois é, Harry! Eu não estou."

Daquele dia, Harry já não era o mesmo. Como Pansy ainda não havia se acostumado com aquilo. Se bem que era difícil cobrar, ele ainda respondia as mesmas perguntas de se ele realmente gostava mesmo dela ou era sexo!  
E ele não podia cobrar o que ele mesmo fazia.

Ele adorava o corte do cabelo dela, o jeito dela e até o modo como andava.  
O cheiro. Desde o começo, o cheiro dela o enlouquecera. O que marcou na primeira vez deles juntos foi o perfume dela. Era um cheiro diferente, uma mistura que poderia enlouquecer qualquer um... Ele nunca esquecera.  
E querendo ou não, ela até podia ser a mais nova perspectiva. Mas e daí?

Harry foi deitar-se primeiro que ela naquele dia. Estava com raiva e não queria conversar. Há alguns meses eles estavam discutindo por diversos motivos, mas o de hoje havia sido a gota para Harry.  
Uma mulher que se diz madura, bater numa outra por um homem? E ainda mais se tratando de Hermione, que era sua amiga. Intolerável.

Pansy foi até o quarto atrás de Harry. Ela fechou a porta do quarto e a beijou no pescoço, mas, ele não se moveu.  
Tentou de novo, o beijou, mas ele não respondeu, tirou sua camisa, e ele, novamente, nada fez.

Ela sentou-se emburrada perto dele.  
"Você está assim comigo por causa da vagabunda da Granger."  
"Pansy, não fale assim."  
"Comigo! Comigo você vê isso, ela me provocou e eu dei mesmo na cara dela. Ela é tão certinha, mãe de família, educada, culta... – riu debochadamente – Que nem retrucou. Saiu sem dizer nada. Criaturinha patética."  
"Patética é você! Precisava disso?"  
"Harry, pode me confessar... Nós dois omitimos coisas, mas, por favor, diga a verdade: quantas vezes vocês transaram?"  
"Pansy, pare de ser ridícula."  
"Por que ridícula? Ora Harry, eu, mais que ninguém, descobri que o menino-que-sobreviveu tem fraquezas..."  
"Você é a minha fraqueza."  
"Eu sei."

Pansy o olhou profundamente nos olhos. Ela não queria dizer, mas, discutir com Harry todos os dias estava ficando cansativo. Ele sim era sua nova perspectiva. Ele era diferente, ingênuo e querendo ou não, o vilão da história. Aquele que o pegou pela curiosidade. O cheiro da curiosidade.  
"Harry, nós não estamos mais nos dando bem... Nós brigamos todos os dias, omitimos, mentimos, escondemos... Acho melhor..."

Ela também não queria dizer " Tchau." Assim como Harry, faltava coragem. Mas na opinião dela, não haveria despedida. Afinal, pra quê? Traz sofrimentos, angústias, mágoas e lembranças.  
Sim, as lembranças. Todos os beijos, lençóis amassados, porres, o cheiro suave do perfume de Harry... Ah!Harry.

Melhor: Ela não iria se despedir. E nem ele. Pois perspectiva ou não, gostando ou não...  
"Eu te amo, Harry."  
Ela sempre dizia que o amava nos piores momentos da vida deles, do relacionamento deles.

* * *

**N/A: **Reviews?


End file.
